POWER
by JessiRoad
Summary: They have survied the PLAUGE and the surivors are moving to the Lake. But what happenes when they run into the JET and her gang of powerful bandits. She alone has unmeasurable powers, but what happens when she sees Caine again, what will happen next? HEHE
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is a sneak peak of the newest story i'm writing... for the gone series. It takes place after Plauge...**_

* * *

><p>Sienna Jet had been in hiding since the Human crew started their riotous behavior. No one knew who or what she was and she was going to keep it that way You needed power to stay alive, but if you had power you were on their hit list. She was undercover out by the lake and she knew it wasn't long until the others would inhabit her home. And if she knew anything they would want something form her, either her help or her life. She knew that was the way it would be. It was the way it had been with her brother, Caine. He had been absolutely evil and yet so much like her at the same time. She had heard rumors of there being another leader and him being Caine's twin. So she wondered if there was another evil brother out there waiting to get his hands on her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I know it's short but it's only like a sneak peak. I hope you like it and review so i'll know if it's worth continuation.<span>_**


	2. Chapter 2ish

**Here is the second chapter. im considering the snea a peak a chapter. I hope to at least have two or three reviews telling me if i should continue or at least one who thinks this seems worth my time. OH well R&R please! ! !**

* * *

><p>Sienna Jet had been in hiding since the Human crew started their riotous behavior. No one knew who or what she was and she was going to keep it that way You needed power to stay alive, but if you had power you were on their hit list. She was undercover out by the lake and she knew it wasn't long until the others would inhabit her home. And if she knew anything they would want something form her, either her help or her life. She knew that was the way it would be. It was the way it had been with her brother, Caine. He had been absolutely evil and yet so much like her at the same time. She had heard rumors of there being another leader and him being Caine's twin. So she wondered if there was another evil brother out there waiting to get his hands on her.<p>

She could hear the cars coming. She hadn't heard that sound in a long time. It reminded her of the past when she had friends and they weren't stuck in the Fayz. She grabbed her bag and pulled her green jacket tightly around herself. She felt for her sword at her leg, checking to make sure it was still there and then pulled out her machine gun.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Sam was riding in the front car with Edilio, Quinn and a few others of the heads of the 'country' and they were nearing the lake. All of the kids that had made it until now were with them on their way to a new new life. He was a little depressed because of the most recent fight with Astrid. They hadn't been doing well at all.

They pulled up at the docks and parked. There was supposed to be construction stated on a sort of shelter. There were tents set out every meter on the camp ground but none of the construction had started and the tools were lying everywhere. But what he did realize is that there was a group of teens and preteens standing at the forest line. He carefully got out of the car with a gun in hand. He walked forward and noticed that they too had weapons most of which were hand guns and some machetes. There was one person a little farther ahead than them all. It was a hooded figure clad in dark wash skinny jeans, military boots, and a green hoodie. There was a sword strapped to the person's thigh and a machine gun held out in front of the figure, being held in a professional manner.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as he lowered his gun and took a step forward.

"I should be asking you the same thing. So I will… Who are you and what are you doing on my land?" he was surprised to find it was a very feminine voice.

"The name is Sam. I'm the leader of the Perdido Beach." He said knowing that saying that alone would at least make someone hesitate if not get scared.

"Ha and I don't give a damn, you answered the first but what about the next? And just a little warning if anyone makes a move they will be shot down dead. And that means the little teleporter and 'The Breeze' we have wire snares everywhere. Also the one who can turn off gravity or anyone else for that matter. So I would pull them back some as it is." She said as if she could read his mind. He only knew of one person who could scare someone of her nature.

"You must be one of the Coates kids, so that means you must have hear of my twin brother Caine." He said.

"Oh so you are his so called twin brother, well it's so freaking nice to meet you. I just love these types of family reunions. In fact it seems we are missing part of the family. Aw he is such a wimp hiding behind the masses." She raised one of her hands and everyone looked up to see Caine floating toward Sam.

"Hey brother how is it hanging? It's been a long time no see. I remember the day you were all like 'Everyone is either on my side or his now choose. And if you choose wrong you die MWUHAHA" she did a deep voiced impression at the last part.

"Is that really you Sienna-Jet?"

She threw back her hood and let her brown hair flow down around her. Her eyes were a crystal blue. "Don't recognize your older sister, how terrible? So is it true, I've got yet another annoying younger brother?" She asked looking toward Sam.

"Yes but you should be happy because I know how much you love having me as a brother."

"Ha yeah right. Just like I loved eating those damned coyotes every couple of days. Well they are good if their sun fried. Get it? Sun fired?" And her army started to laugh along with her, but no one else got it. "Fine I shall explain." She dropped her invisible hold on Caine and turned to a tree. She held her hand out and a green light flew out of her hand scorching the tree into oblivion. She turned back to the audience of kids form Coates and Pedido Beach who were staring agape and just smirked.

"The only way any of you will be entering _my_ civilization is with a quick reading." Sienna said as she turned to Sam. She walked forward and held her hand out to him. He put his hand in hers and she closed her eyes for a quick second. "Board of Suns. Rebecca he's with your squad. And he is mentally clean also. No reformatory for him or Edilio or Quinn. They go to the Security and Food sections. Who's next?"

The next few hours went by in the same way. People would step forward and she would read their mind and their power. And then she would assign them to a group and if they needed it they were sent to the Reformatory, which was where a lot of the Coates kids were going to go, including Caine. After a while she was getting drowsy and had one person left. She put out her hand as her eyes were still shut from exhaustion. He put his hand in hers and she just said, "Humn." And she yawned. She turned to the left and called for Blake. "Command central, his own house with his siblings. No Reformatory for anyone of them, Blake. I'm tired." And she yawned still not releasing Sanjit's hand. But he didn't mind he sort of liked the 'crazy' girl who was bad news. "I'm going to bed, show them all to their houses and call forward a command central meeting tomorrow at 08hundred. I might not make it." She walked into the forest to her house and started climbing up and up and up the branches until she got to the little hut she had built one year she had come out here.

Her idea had been to build a hundred or so tree houses and connect some of them with rope latters. So she had taken action and offered them to anyone who needed help, thus her gang. They were like her family and it had just gotten bigger. There were twenty nine houses in this area each one fifty feet apart. There happened to be quite a lot of woods that they inhabited. There were twenty nine more on the west ward side half a mile away and the same for the other sides.

There were enough houses and food with all the wild life that lived in the forest and then the fish from when the teleporters would go to the ocean side and bring home lunch. Almost everyone there had a power if not than they contributed with their labor or other talents. It was a community built on contributions. Everyone got two meals a day on a good harvested day on others one slightly bigger meal in the middle of the day. And everyone agreed with the way Sienna-Jet ran the community, and if they didn't it was because they were in the reformatory learning how to use their powers for good if not having them taken away temporarily.

Sienna laid in her hammock and looked out her little window to the house a few meters away. That guy and his siblings were staying there. It was a slightly bigger hut than her own but she thought it was better going to them. She watched as he showed a little girl how to use the rope latter. Sienna thought that it was so cute and sweet and thoughtful. She sort of liked the guy… what was his name…. Oh yeah it was Sanjit. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep for the first time in months.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW! Pwease?<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_And here is the next chaie i hope you like it. I loved writing it even witht the really bad migrane i have and the constant throbbing in my wrist so R&R Pwease? KK..._**

* * *

><p>Chapter3:<p>

Sam, Sanjit, and Lana were the only ones from Pedido Beach that were welcomed to the command central. Everyone had been 'seen and only they had passed as leader material. Sam thought it was quiet surprising. The command central meted at Sienna-Jet's tree hut. What was surprising is that Sienna wasn't even there. They had been discussing the housing and if there were any problems. The next second you know the sound of a gun firing repeatedly goes through the air.

"Ah so that's why she couldn't make it she canceled her last training because we were attacked by those coyotes. So she is making it up." Blake said as he headed to the door and jumped down fifty feet and landed like a cat. Everyone followed either jumping or climbing down behind him. It turned out plenty of people were watching the practice. Sienna-Jet wore a green tank top and Camo cargo pants with her sword at her thigh and her machine gun strapped to her bag. Her hair was in a high ponytail, Sanjit had to admit she looked good. Two seconds later she was gone and then reappeared behind her opponent. She had the guy in a head lock and then flipped him over her shoulder and had her heel to his neck.

"You're down. Blakey how was the time?" She asked removing her foot and skipping over to where the Command central people were standing. Blake looked to her with a frown.

"Seriously you've got to be kidding me. I could have sworn that was less than three minutes." She said as she slumped to the ground and started to meditate. She started to lift up the hem of her shirt and Sanjit was turned on but she stopped at her ribcage and there was a nasty looking cut there. She put her hand there and it disappeared. She looked as if she were going to pass out. Sanjit was kneeling next to her about to ask what was wrong when she fell unconscious in his arms. He held her tightly. He looked up to see all eyes on him and he didn't like the feeling. He looked to Blake for some help and he dismissed everyone to their shelters for a later one meal day.

Sanjit carried her to his hut and laid her on one of the hammocks. She was out cold but for some reason had a smile on her face and he thought it fit her well. A few minutes later he was getting worried about her not waking up when the others came in… There was Peace, Bowie, Pixie, and the rest of his siblings. They looked from the sleeping girl to Sanjit and back again. Peace had a sly smile on his face and the others looked slightly worried.

"Go to bed." Sanjit replied looking back to Sienna-Jet. They all left but Peace whom just took a seat next to him and watched him. "So I take it you have a thing for the girl, don't you." When he didn't answer Peace continued. " I see, well she's a piece of work." At that Sanjit looked as if he could kill but he had to admit she was a little out there. "But I guess growing up with that type of power and with Caine as your brother would really mess someone up." They sat in silence for a little while.

"Yeah I guess." Was the only response Sanjit gave.

"Just don't screw this one up," and then he went and perverted it up, "well at least not that way." And with that Sanjit punched Peace in the shoulder and it was just like old times. That was until Sienna woke up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if i should continue so i want to hear your advice and comments.<em>**


End file.
